Making It Official
by Elphie Marky
Summary: The sequel to Technically, We've Had Sex, so you can guess what this is. MarkRoger


Disclaimer: I don't own Rent

"Roger! You forgot to shut the door," Mark said casually as he poked his head in the bathroom. He saw steam coming from behind the light blue shower curtain. He looked down awkwardly, blushing at Roger's silhouette.

"No, I didn't," was the reply.

"Yes you did," Mark returned. "It's wide open."

Roger's head appeared from behind the curtain. His hair was wet, some pieces straight from the water. "Well yeah, it's open, but I didn't forget to shut it." A satisfied grin made its way onto his face. When Mark didn't reply, he said, "So was the real reason you interrupted my shower to tell me the door was open, or did you just want to see how incredibly hot I look when I'm wet and naked?"

Mark's face immediately turned crimson as his jaw dropped. Roger wasn't kidding; he really wanted this. Well, Mark reasoned, he himself must want it too if he came in – even if it was out of sheer boredom. "I-I," he tripped over his words, "I was… bored." He shrugged at the last word, smiling a little.

Roger evilly laughed, disappearing behind the curtain again. "Well, you can't get a shower unless you're naked first, Marky."

He shrugged. Roger was right. Tentatively, he pulled off his shirt to reveal a scrawny, pale torso. His pants, boxers, and socks followed. He carefully placed his already fogged up classes on the sink before slowly making his way over to the shower. "Rog?"

"Yeah?" He poked his head out, his eyes finding Mark's.

"Don't you think we're rushing it? I mean, we haven't even-"

Without missing a beat, Roger's mouth was on Mark's taking the filmmaker by surprise. Before pulling away, Roger sucked on the other boy's lower lip. "Haven't even what?"

"Never mind." Mark's reply was quiet.

Roger smiled, leaning in for another gentle kiss. His arm wrapped around Mark's waist. Pushing the curtain back, he pulled the blond over the edge of the tub. Mark slipped a little as his feet made contact with the porcelain, but he held onto Roger for support. Roger could feel Mark growing hard against his leg as their tongues fought for dominance as they explored each other's mouth.

Winning the battle, Roger slammed Mark against the bathroom wall, his mouth pulling away to break the kiss. His lips trailed down to Mark's neck. He nipped and sucked, marking his territory on the pale neck. Thriving off of the moans escaping Mark's mouth, Roger trailed kisses down Mark's chest and stomach as he dropped to his knees.

He took Mark into his mouth, licking and sucking on the younger boy's cock. Mark began moaning louder as he felt Roger's tongue run over his tip. His hands quickly shot down and took a firm grip on Roger's hair. The musician's eyes wandered up to see the look pleasure in the boy's eyes. Roger took in the rest of Mark, sending him further and further into oblivion.

Mark let out an unsuccessful attempt at Roger's name as he came, exploding into the rocker's mouth. He leaned against the wall, panting as Roger brought himself to his feet. Roger took Mark in his arms, allowing the blond to lean against him as he caught his breath.

"Ah…may…zing," he managed through pants.

Roger smiled, bringing his mouth to meet Mark's for a soft kiss. It deepened, turning fiery and passionate. With one hand resting on Mark's lower back, Roger reached his other hand outside the shower and opened the medicine cabinet. He blindly fumbled around in search of what he needed. He pulled away, handing Mark the condom he retrieved from the cabinet.

Mark removed the foil packaging, slipping it over Roger. He allowed his arms to reach around Roger's back, shivering as he felt the musician's hands drop low on his hips, taking a firm grip.

Roger held Mark tightly against the wall, lifted only slightly. Whatever gentleness might have been the evaporated as Roger began grinding their hips together. Mark quickly caught on as they rubbed harder and faster against each other, losing breath with each sharp movement. Roger steadied Mark's hips, making sure Mark wasn't going to buck forward and hurt both of them. Roger felt the latex tighten around him as Mark's grew smaller. Hands drifting down, Roger firmly grabbed Mark's ass as they started grinding together again. The uneven rhythm turned steady as it got quicker. Roger burst into the condom, throwing his head back as Mark's hands took his shoulders. As they came down off their high, they both slid down side by side in the tub, Mark's face getting buried in the crook of Roger's neck.

"Still bored?" Roger asked, breathing heavy.

"Nope," he replied. "Was that official enough for you?"

"Nope."

"What?" Mark looked up at him, seeing an amused grin on Roger's face.

"It doesn't count unless it's in a bed," he replied with his nonsense logic.

Mark knew he could play at that game too. "Race you to your bedroom."

"But I don't feel like getting up," he whined with a childish grin. "Give me some good motivation."

"Last one to the bedroom is a rotten egg." He sat up.

Roger looked at the blond quizzically. "How old are you?"

He smiled back and hopped out of the tub. He stood by the sink. "I'm winning," he sang, backpedaling to the door.

Roger narrowed his eyebrows. "Well fine. First one there gets tied up," he taunted. A satisfied grin played on his lips as he sat in the tub, watching the filmmaker turn and scurry off to the bedroom faster than he had gotten out of the tub. And that was motivation enough to get up.

Fin


End file.
